Adieu
by xechada
Summary: Une mission qui tourne mal, un mort, une personne épleuré. C'est plutôt nul comme résumé.


Auteure : Xechada

Genre : Je dirais Angs, Death fic, Romance, Yaoi

Couple : Vous verrez bien

Disclamair : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, heureusement pour eux.

**Adieu**

Il pleut. Comme si le ciel aussi était venu te pleurer. Tu es mort en mission, mais personne n'a voulu que ton nom soit écrit avec les autres héros sur la stèle. On n'a même pas voulu reconnaitre ta valeur de ninja. C'est pour ça que nous, nous sommes là. Réunis dans cette petite clairière. Comme tu le vois, il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde. Nos amis des équipes 7, 8, 10 et de celle de Gai. Il y a aussi ma famille, qui est venu pour me soutenir et quelques autres qui nous aimaient bien.

Plusieurs on les larmes aux yeux, certains restent droits et tentent d'être impassible, mais même sur leur visage la tristesse apparait. Moi je n'ai plus de larmes pour pleurer, je les ai toutes versé sur ton cadavre lorsque je t'ai vu tomber. Tu parle d'un ninja. Comme si c'était possible de ne pas montrer ses émotions dans un moment comme celui-là. Ils avancent tous un à un devant la tombe improvisé qu'on t'a construit.

Je les entends faire ta louange et se remémorer de bon moment en ta compagnie. C'est un peu comme s'ils parlaient une autre langue, j'ai beau entendre ce qu'ils disent, je n'arrive pas à comprendre les paroles. Mon cerveau ne veut ni déchiffrer, ni enregistrer ce qu'il entend. Ce n'est pas très grave. Ça m'étonnerait que quelqu'un vienne me demander ce que j'ai retenue ou préféré de leur discourt, si jamais c'était le cas, personne ne serait offensé que je ne fasse pas attention dans un moment comme celui-ci.

Ta mort leur fait tous mal, mais aucun ne souffre comme moi. Ils n'ont même pas l'air de se rendre compte à quel point je t'aimais, non, à quel point je t'aime. Pas question que je pense à toi au passé. Une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je me retourne et voit ma sœur qui me sourie faiblement. La cérémonie est déjà terminé, c'est à peine si je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose.

- Viens, on rentre.

- Je ne veux pas renter tout de suite. Je vous rejoindrai plus tard.

- Très bien, mais ne traine pas trop, tu va attraper froid sous la pluie.

Si elle savait à quel point je m'en moque. Tu es mort et ils voudraient que je m'inquiète de chose aussi futile que d'attraper froid. J'entends leurs pas qui s'éloignent et moi, il n'y a plus personne près de moi. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte avant aujourd'hui, mais sans toi je n'ai que la solitude. Depuis maintenant plusieurs années, tu as toujours été à mes cotés. Tu étais mon meilleur ami, celui sur qui je pouvais toujours compter. Tu éclairais mes journées et me prêtais de ta force et de ton courage.

Maintenant je suis seul, plus seul que je ne l'ai jamais été. Ils sont tous partit en me laissant seul. C'est moi qui aurais dû mourir, pas toi. Ce qui s'est passé il y a deux jours, jamais je ne l'oublierai. C'était une simple mission de reconnaissance, pour l'accomplir, Tsunade avait décidé de réunir l'équipe sept et l'équipe huit. Tout avait bien commencé, on était arrivé au campement ennemi sans rencontrer le moindre problème. Rendu là, on s'est tous séparé autour de campement, pour prendre le plus renseignement le plus rapidement possible. On est partit seul tout les deux, se croyant suffisamment fort pour pouvoir faire face à n'importe quel obstacle.

Par malchance, les ennemies nous avaient repéré avant qu'on arrive et ils ont attendu qu'on se sépare pour attaquer. On s'est retrouvé à deux contre une dizaine de ninja expérimenté. On s'est facilement débarrassé des premiers, mais il en restait de bien plus fort. Pendant que j'en tuais un, un autre en à profiter pour utiliser une technique et m'immobiliser. J'ai tenté de me libérer, mais en vain. Il a voulu m'achever en me lançant une volée de kunai, mais tu m'as protégé. Il était trop loin de toi pour que tu l'arrêtes, alors tu t'es jeté entre lui et moi. Tu as reçu tout les kunais m'étant destiné et après cela, tu as encore trouvé la force de te relever, rien ne pouvait t'arrêter. Étant toujours immobilisé, je t'ai regardé sauter sur nos deux derniers adversaires, incapable de te venir en aide. Une fois que tu les as tué, j'ai enfin pue bouger.

Tu étais allongé sur le sol et ton souffle était très irrégulier. Je me suis approché de toi en tremblent, je m'en veux d'être encore en vie alors que toi tu es mort. Arrivé près de toi, je n'ai pue que constater les dégâts. Huit kunais étaient planté dans ta cage thoracique et ton flan était ouvert sur toute la longueur, un rapide coup d'œil m'a suffit pour savoir que tes organes internes étaient touché. Nos regards se sont croisés et je n'ai pue détourner mes yeux des tiens. Ton regard portait toute l'affection que tu avais pour moi et aussi un grand calme. D'où te venait une telle sérénité ? Était-ce de me savoir en vie, en avais-tu assez de vivre ou croyais-tu que j'allais réussir à te sauver à mon tour ? Je n'aurai probablement jamais la réponse.

Je t'ai tenu dans mes bras plusieurs minutes, j'avais entendu des bruits de luttes pendants qu'on combattait, mais à ce moment là, le silence était revenu. Je n'osais pas appeler à l'aide, ignorant si les autres avaient gagné ou perdu. C'est ainsi que tu es mort dans mes bras, mes tentatives de faire arrêter ton sang de couler n'ont pas fonctionné. Après que tu es lâché ton dernier souffle, je n'ai pue me retenir plus longtemps et j'ai commencé à pleurer, de douloureux sanglots me déchirant la gorge.

Lorsque tous les autres sont arrivés, je n'avais pratiquement plus de larme. Kurenai m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a fait me relever. Lorsque j'ai vue Kakashi se pencher vers toi, j'ai voulu l'arrêter, je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un d'autre te touche, mais Kurenai a raffermie sa prise sur moi et m'a empêché d'intervenir. Ça m'a un peu consolé d'apprendre qu'on ramènerait ton corps au village, ils avaient décidé de ne pas rester là bas plus longtemps. De toute façon notre mission était complète, on savait qu'ils avaient des intentions hostiles à notre égard et il ne leur restait plus beaucoup de ninjas.

Rendu au village, on m'a apprit que tu ne pouvais être inscrit sur la stèle, que tu n'étais pas considéré comme un ninja. C'est à ce moment là que ma sensei à proposé cette idées de faire une petite pierre tombale à ton nom et une cérémonie privée. Tout nos amis ont aidé à la fabriquer, ils se sont tous arrangé pour que j'ais le moins de chose possible à faire. J'aurais préféré qu'ils me laissent tout faire moi-même, au moins comme ça, j'aurais pue arrêter de penser à mon malheur quelques instant.

La pluie est devenue plus froide, je frissonne dans mes vêtements trempé, mais je m'en moque. Ils ont tous fait leur possible pour me remonter le moral, mais aucun d'eux ne me comprend réellement et aucun d'eux ne sait ce dont j'aurais vraiment besoin. Toi, tu l'aurais sue, tu l'aurais tout de suite compris. Ils ne se rendent pas compte qu'avec toi, c'est une partie de moi qui est morte. Je n'ai qu'un souhait, celui de te rejoindre. À quoi bon vivre sans toi à mes côtés, sans toi pour me soutenir. Je regarde autour de moi, ils sont vraiment tous partie.

Maintenant, il n'y a personne avec moi pour me retenir et je vais bientôt te rejoindre. Je sors un kunai de ma poche et l'approche de ma gorge. C'est fou à quel point les choses peuvent changer en à peine quelques jours. Il y a deux jours encore, on était heureux tout les deux et maintenant tout est fini. Je n'ai pas peur, je suis en paix. Je sais que les autres seront tristes, mais aucun ne le sera autant que je le suis présentement. Il n'aurait pourtant suffit que d'une personne, pour rester à mes côtés, pour que la solitude ne m'envahisse pas. Maintenant, ça n'a plus d'importance, c'est trop tard. Je pose l'arme contre ma gorge et prend une dernière bouffé d'air fraie. Dans deux secondes, je vais enfin te rejoindre !

Je n'arrive plus à bouger, ce n'est pas que j'ai changé d'avis, c'est seulement que mon corps ne m'obéie plus. Ma main lâche l'arme et celle-ci tombe par terre. Je fais un bien piètre ninja, je ne me suis rendu compte de rien. Heureusement que je n'ai pas affaire à un ennemi. Je récupère le contrôle de mon corps, je laisse retomber mes bras, je n'ai plus la force de faire le moindre mouvement. Ses mains se posent sur mes épaules et il m'attire contre lui.

- Tu aurais dû me laisser faire.

- Je ne le pouvais pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que si tu l'avais fait, tu aurais gâché le plus beau cadeau qu'il t'a fait.

- De quel cadeau tu parle ?

- De la vie. Il a sacrifié sa vie pour que tu vives. En y renonçant maintenant, ça signifie que tu n'accordes pas d'importance à ce sacrifice. Veux-tu donc qu'il soit mort pour rien ?

- À quoi sert de vivre s'il n'est plus là ? En plus, maintenant je suis seul et plus personne ne se souci de moi.

- Moi je suis là. Et vivre sert à porter son souvenir et à accomplir sa dernière volonté.

Je cherche ce que je pourrais lui répondre, mais je ne trouve plus rien. Moi qui croyais que je n'avais plus de larme pour pleurer, en voilà qui remontent dans mes yeux. Shikamaru me sert dans ses bras et je me blottie tout contre lui. J'ignore combien de temps nous sommes restés ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, moi pleurant contre son épaule. Je finis par me ressaisir et par m'écarter un peu de lui. Je me sens un peu confus de m'être laissé aller ainsi et je n'ose pas croiser son regard.

- Je croyais que tout le monde étaient partis. Où étais-tu ?

- Je m'étais dit que tu préférerais rester seul encore quelques instants. Alors je t'ai attendu plus loin sur le chemin. Je voulais de proposer de marcher avec moi et de discuter. Comme tu n'arrivais pas, je suis venu voir ce que tu faisais et c'est là que je t'ai vue. Ne me refais plus jamais une peur comme celle-là.

- Je ne croyais pas conter pour quelqu'un. Je croyais que personne n'en souffrirais énormément.

- Tu contes pour moi.

En disant cela, il prend mon visage et me force à croiser son regard. Après un petit moment, il approche son visage du mien et pose doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je sens mon cœur manquer un battement et une grande chaleur se répandre en moi. Je me serre contre lui pour sentir sa présence le plus possible. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé vivre de telles émotions, surtout dans ses bras. Je voudrais que ce baiser ne prenne jamais fin, mais il s'éloigne déjà de moi en souriant. Je me sens un peu déçut que ce baiser, bien trop chaste à mon goût, soit déjà terminé. Il se penche et ramasse mon arme, puis se relève en me la tendant.

- Que choisis-tu ? La mort ou la vie ?

Je suis surpris par sa demande. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me donne le choix. J'hésite sur le geste à faire. Le choix n'est pas difficile à faire, ce qui est difficile c'est de savoir quoi faire pour exprimer ce que je ressens. Je voudrais faire une dernière chose, un dernier geste symbolique en ton honneur. Je fini par prendre le kunai de ses mains, il tressaille, ce n'est pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. Je me retourne et m'approche de ta tombe, je sens son anxiété derrière moi. Je m'agenouille devant la pierre et plante l'arme dans le sol.

- Adieu, Akamaru.

Une fois fait, je me relève et retourne auprès de lui. Je le vois pousser un soupir de soulagement. Nos regards se croisent et je peux voir tout l'amour et l'inquiétude qu'il a pour moi. Je ne suis pas seul finalement, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour qui je veux vivre.

- J'ai choisi la vie.

On ne dit rien d'autre, ce serait inutile. Il me sert à nouveau dans ses bras et nous échangeons un autre baiser. Un baiser bien plus passionné que le premier. Nos langues jouent l'une avec l'autre, je ne peux retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Malheureusement, il faut encore se séparer au bout d'un moment, à bout de souffle. Heureusement on a la vie devant nous pour échanger bien d'autres baisers. Il me sourit en me prenant la main et en m'entrainant hors de la clairière. Pardonne-moi de t'abandonner Akamaru, mais je sais que tu voulais que je vive et la vie c'est par là. Avec Shikamaru.

**Fin**

**Laisser moi des review s'il vous plait. C'est ma première fic et toute critique CONSTRUCTIVE sont les bienvenues. Merci d'avance pour votre indulgence.**


End file.
